The purpose of this research study is to examine the effectiveness of an antidepressant (bubropion SR) in the treatment of major depression with atypical features and to determine if levels of bupropion and other chemicals in the blood are reflective of treatment outcome. This will be done by measuring changes in certain chemicals in the blood during the study period.